Touched by an Angel
by Dante Andy Anderson
Summary: The heart is one of the most hardest things to ever change. Angel Tess knows this more than anything as she sets out for her next assignment, working with the heart of Lucy Quinn Fabray
1. Chapter 1

**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Storyline and plot. Glee (TV Series), Touched by An Angel (TV Series), Glee Fan Trailers on Youtube, All Music mentioned all belong to their respective labels and what not. **

** Rating: PGR**

**AN: I will say that this story is along the themes of Touched by an Angel (and is based around dialogue from one of their episodes called The Violin Lesson Season 3 Episode 14 - a well written episode that also features a gay son), if this is not your thing, then I ask you do not read.  
There are places that may seem preachy, but that is the style of the show.  
And NO, this is not going to be a story about reparative therapy or against the Queer Community in anyway.  
As stated, I am a Queer Christian myself.  
Again, for those who do not like such themes and topics, please do not read and do not slam the work if it conflicts with your own personal point of view.  
For those of you who do wish to continue, I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Genre: Drama, Angst, Spiritual, Supernatural**

** Era: Post WHMS**

**Ships: Quinn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"It's so sad how this earthquake has devastated so much, Tess," Monica said as she lowered the newspaper that she was reading.

"Yes, it is, but sometimes the in the midst of devastation, there can be a way for new life, you only have to try hard to find it and fight for it," Tess answered as she lowered her paper and looked at Monica, "See all these people here, at some point or another in their lives they will be hit with something that is hard, something that is devastating, and yes, it will be hard, and they will suffer, but it is up to them to choose how well they want to cope and live even after the devastating event has happened,"

"Makes sense,"

"Miss Wings, you and I both know that humanity can be more resilient than it gives itself credit for, but sometimes they need a bit of a push,"

"So Tess, why are we here?" Monica asked.

Tess looked at her before looking in the direction of a blonde woman, sitting in a wheelchair.

Monica looked over and saw her.

"That woman right there, is Lucy Quinn Fabray, now goes by her middle name Quinn, she has had a long and terrible life, at least that is what she thinks and many would agree, she was pregnant at sixteen, homeless, gave her child up for adoption, was in a car accident at seventeen and lost her girlfriend in that same accident, now she is stuck in a wheelchair with a heart that is as bitter as it is ruthless,"

"Bitter?"

"Yes, she has closed her heart off to those around her, and has blamed God for her life since the accident,"

"But she looks like she is so well off,"

"She is, Head Editor of a Newspaper here in Cleveland, beautiful house, family dog, but being happy in life has nothing to do with having possessions, even if humans think that that is how you can truly be happy in life, what people really need is the Love of the Father, to know that they are loved and needed, to have their spirits catered to, Quinn lives alone, her looks can be deceiving, while she may plaster a smile on her face and look like she's full of life, but she is as empty on the inside as these devastated buildings in the paper, and everyone she knows is afraid that when the next tremor hits, she's not going to be able to figuratively stand anymore,"

"Is she my next assignment?" Monica asked.

"No, your assignment is in New York, a young woman named Lucy Alice Berry needs an Angel in her life, and the Father wants you to go to her," Tess answered.

"Oh, so, are you the angel for this assignment?"

"Yes I am, I need her to be able to accept the fact that her past happened, and that she needs to move on before her guilt, her anger, her pain and suffering ends her life completely,"

Monica just looked over at the woman again, who had crumpled up her lunch and then threw the remains away and wheeled off.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick introduction to the story. Hope those of you who wish to continue reading will enjoy the story.  
There are not many pairings in this story, Brittana is definitely one of the present ones, but they will feature little, as for Faberry, it's Faberry based, but it's mostly past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm not going to bother with disclaimers as I put them at the beginning of every story I write/wrote and to keep writing them for each chapter is monotonous.  
Also, I have gone over a couple of fics (including this one) and noticed that I have a couple of grammar errors and/or missing words, I apologise for those, maybe it's just me being over pedantic about my work, but I always stare at them going... "Grrr, I read this story X number of times to make sure it was correct, how'd I not notice this?"  
So apologise for that, I will try and not make errors (or so many errors) in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The floor that Tess found herself on seemed to be incredibly busy. Mind you, this was a successful newspaper company.

Tess walked over to the reception and stated why she was there.

"Hi, I'm Tess, I'm the new assistant for Miss Fabray," Tess said with a smile as she handed over some papers that the receptionist realised were her credentials.

She called Quinn over the internal phone before looking back up at Tess.

"Miss Fabray will be able to see you soon," the Receptionist said as she gave Tess a look over in confusion.

"A problem there Miss Thang?" Tess asked.

"Oh, uh, no," the Receptionist said quietly as she went back to work.

It wasn't long before a door opened, "Tess no last name?" Quinn said as she wheeled out and looked at Tess.

"That's me, hi, I'm Tess," Tess started.

"So you're my new assistant, come in to my office,"

Tess just followed her.

"Have a seat," Quinn said as Tess sat down in front of her.

Quinn turned her wheelchair around and looked at her, "So, all you need to do Tess is type up some articles, edit them, help me with my dry cleaning, help me keep a schedule, answer calls, all those things that an assistant normally does, understand?"

"Yes, I do,"

"And you're okay to work every day if necessary right?"

"Oh baby I'd love to have the Sunday off to enjoy the Sabbath that God has blessed me with,"

"Oh no, you're one of those people aren't you?"

"One of what people?"

"Those Christian types,"

"I do not understand what you mean, I'm just saying that I'd like to have the Sabbath off to enjoy the day that God has blessed me with, that is all,"

"Okay, well, I guess you can have your Sabbath then, I wouldn't be a good ex-Catholic if I denied you that, but there is something you should know about working here,"

"Yes?"

"Here at 'The Cleveland' you will encounter articles that aren't always very nice to Christians, do you think you can handle that?"

"Aren't you the editor?"

"I am, but I'm not going to stop people from having an opinion,"

Tess nodded her head but didn't say anything as she went to the desk Quinn had allocated for her and started to work.

* * *

When it was time for the office hours to end, Tess noticed that Quinn was the last to leave, as she always was.

She heard the woman sigh at her desk while taking a small break and staring at an old photo.

"Who is that?" Tess asked as she walked over to Quinn, giving herself the chance to stretch her legs.

"No one," Quinn said quickly as she put the picture down.

"She can't be no-one if you're looking at her like that,"

"If I told you, I'd only be judged, that's what always happens to people like me,"

"People like you?"

"I'll be honest with you Tess, okay, and if you still want to work for me great, if not, I understand, I'm gay, okay, always have been,"

"I see,"

"Just please don't start quoting Bible verses at me or telling me how God hates me if I stay gay and that I'm going to hell, I don't need to hear it, I already know it,"

"I wasn't going to say that to you Miss Fabray, I don't think God would ever say that to you either, God loves you for who you are,"

"I don't think He does,"

"I'm very sure He does, and whatever it is that you're going through, He can be there for you,"

"Thanks for your words of advice, but I don't need them, God turned His back on me years ago and I've done the same since,"

"You may have turned your back on Him but He would never turn away from you,"

"I was only seventeen years old when I lost the one person who could have convinced me that God even remotely cared for me, but I don't believe in God's good grace any more than I believe the Easter Bunny still gives children chocolate eggs,"

"Oh Quinn, what happened to you that made you hurt so much?" Tess asked, even though she knew.

"I loved Rachel with all I had, and He took her away from me? Why? Because in His own twisted way He made me born gay and then tells me that I am wrong through His followers, that I am an abomination and a disgrace, so I screw up trying to prove that I was worthy of His love only to be turned away, and when I finally come to terms with myself, when I finally accept that maybe, just maybe, He was fine with it, I get in a car accident and Rachel dies, it was my fault, why did she have to die? She didn't deserve it for the kindness she showed me,"

Tess gave her a sad look.

"So now I work as much as I can, and I live to the best of my ability," Quinn finished.

Tess wanted to say something, but chose not to, it was amazing enough that Quinn even mentioned half of what she had said, so Tess didn't want to push her more.

"So please, I ask that as you work for the Paper not give some speech about a so-called loving God who is just as judgemental as His followers show us He is," Quinn said as she went back to work.

Tess let out a sad sigh as she went back to her desk and continued to type up the rest of the work from the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Apologise for taking so long to update this. I was busy furiously writing a prior fanfic that I have now finished. Yay. So I can now focus my attention here.  
I hope you will all enjoy Chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

As the weeks went by, Quinn did open up a little more to Tess, though not by very much. The Angel knew that the woman had a hard time trusting people.

One thing she noticed was that Quinn never seemed to watch the Entertainment News, nor did she edit that section in the paper. Her conclusion was that Quinn was trying to avoid the world in which Rachel would have been in.

"Are you having any luck Tess?" Monica asked her one day as the other Angel came to visit.

"Well, not as much, Quinn is still holding on to her past with an steel grip, but she is opening up more, so that is always a good sign," Tess answered.

"Has she ever talked to you about not being to walk again?"

"Oh she could walk if she really wanted to, but after the death of her girlfriend, Quinn lost all hope in anything, her faith in God, herself and those around her crumbled to the ground," Tess said.

"I don't understand," Monica started.

"Well, it's like this, what you see now is determination at work, Quinn eventually decided that she'd try and do something, anything with her life to just keep going,"

"So, how is she still alive and working well? I thought she'd have died of a broken heart," Monica asked.

"She may have, had she not had her friends around her, but she is dead in a sense baby, she has no Faith in anything or anyone, just a determination in herself that she can do this on her own, that she doesn't need anyone to be there for her,"

Monica just looked over, "But if she's so determined why doesn't she just get up and walk?"

"Humans are interesting things baby, they have the ability to push through many different things, the only thing stopping them is themselves, Quinn has fought tooth and nail to be where she is, she just never believed that she could walk again so she never bothered to try,"

"I see, do you think she'll walk again?"

"I'm sure she will,"

Monica was quiet for a moment.

"And how's your assignment going in New York?" Tess asked.

"Alright I suppose, the woman I'm working with has lost all hope in everything, even though her life is going good, she tells me that she feels empty, I tried to tell her that God would always be there for her, but she scoffed at it and walked away,"

"Sometimes you can't be that direct with people, they will feel like you're confronting them about things that are hard, I know I did when I tried to tell that one over there about the loving Father, so I think we just need to give it time, and be patient, just make sure you inspire her to go back to the school where it all began,"

"I will Tess,"

Just then they heard another Angel appear, the two turned to look and saw Andrew standing there.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" Monica asked as she looked at Tess.

Andrew had a grave look in his face before looking directly at Tess, "Your assignment is about to get harder,"

* * *

Quinn was next to her Mother's bed in the hospital.

Tess and Monica could only look on as Andrew explained to them what was going on.

"She was in a car accident this morning, the doctors aren't sure if she's going to make it," Andrew said.

"But do you know?" Monica asked.

Andrew gave her a look saying that he didn't, "I don't know, no word from above, but her internal injuries are bad,"

The three Angels looked into the room just as Judy woke up and saw Quinn.

"Quinn?" Judy said.

"Hi Mom," Quinn said as she wheeled closer to the hospital bed.

"What's going on?"

"You're in hospital, you were in a car accident, they have to perform surgery on you,"

"I was, I don't remember,"

"It's fine Mom, you'll be fine,"

Judy looked over and saw the same cold steeling determination in Quinn's eyes that she had seen for the past five years.

"I never wanted you to turn out this way," Judy said as she looked over at Quinn.

"This me has helped me survive for the past five years, okay, this is the Fabray you and Russel always wanted,"

"Quinnie,"

"Mom, don't, okay, I am happy working, and I'm happy with my life now, I don't want to talk about anything else,"

"But you're not happy, not really,"

"I'm fine Mom, let's just focus on you and you getting better, this is not about me,"

"Quinn,"

"Mom, don't,"

And with that, Quinn wheeled out the door.

* * *

Back at her office, Quinn was working hard on editing a recent headline about a robbery that went bad in another city before moving on to a somewhat happy fluff piece just as Tess walked in.

"Hi Quinn, how are you?" Tess asked.

"Fine, you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm good, just finishing up for the day, should you even be here?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought you'd be at the hospital looking after your mother,"

"My mother is fine, she's having surgery as we speak,"

"Shouldn't you be there for her when she wakes up?"

"It will be hours before I have to go back, I'll be there when she gets out, and even when she does, she'll be out for at least three hours,"

Tess just gave her a look.

"Look Tess, what life has taught me is that when crap hits the fan, it hits and you don't have choice but to clean yourself up the best you can and keep going,"

Tess just sighed. This was something the Fabray family was good at, work through the problem, don't bother trying to deal with it too much. Just work, and work hard because money is good and problems were mundane and easily remedied with alcohol, not that Quinn drank much these days, she just worked.

"Now I have a lot of work to do editing this because the dimwit who wrote it, firstly wrote a fluff piece even though I told her I don't want this tripe in my paper, and two, she didn't grammar check before she went away for the weekend, I should really fire her," Quinn said.

Tess gave her a look.

"But I won't, she gets the coverage we need and is like my young protégé," she finished.

Tess sighed again, she knew what Quinn meant. The young girl was a new staff member and looked up to Quinn like an older sister, despite the fact that Quinn would talk to and treat her harshly as she attempted to steel the girl's heart to the world. Numerous times the young girl would be in tears of disappointment in herself for having failed Quinn, but she still kept trying.

"You know, that girl reminds of that story with a frog in a pot," Tess started.

"I know the story, it's simple, put a frog into hot water, it'll immediately jump out, but put a frog into cold water and slowly heat up the water and the frog won't notice it's boiling to death, so what?" Quinn said.

"That young girl idolizes you, she writes stories of happiness but you keep telling her to get with the programme and the real World, but there is good in this World just as there is bad, and you are slowly boiling her to death,"

"She needs to realise that the world isn't a good place, it's a harsh reality, surely you who have been around for god knows how long knows this,"

Tess just sighed as Quinn didn't say anymore and returned to her work.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all, thank you to the person who reviewed. I must say, this story is theoretically not that original because it infuses a bit from the original Touched by an Angel series dialogue to write the small short chapters. But thank you all the same. I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

It was the next day when Quinn got the news that Judy was being put into a medically induced coma due to her injuries.

The blonde just nodded hear head at that, hung up the phone and continued with her work.

"Important call?" Tess asked.

"Nope," Quinn said as she kept typing.

"Are you sure?"

"Tess, it's not important, I heard what I needed and that's all there is to it, nothing I do will change whether I am where people think I should be or not,"

"Miss Fabray someone is here to see you, a Santana Lopez?" the receptionist said over the speaker.

"Let her in," Quinn said back.

"Hey Baby Girl," Santana said as she walked into the office and up to Quinn and gave her a hug.

"Hey S, long time no see, what are you doing in Cleveland?" Quinn asked.

"Just thought I'd come by and see you, you've been away for so long, it's like you don't exist anymore,"

"I see, oh Santana this is Tess, Tess, Santana,"

"Hi," Tess said with a smile to Santana who waved at her back.

"So Q, what's happening?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Nothing much, look, wanna go grab a coffee?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great,"

* * *

At the coffee shop down the corner, Quinn waited for Santana to return with their orders.

When she did, the two started talking.

"So, Q, how have you been? Really?" Santana asked.

"I'm good, why?" Quinn asked.

"We heard about Judy,"

"Nothing you can do about it, she's in hospital, that's it,"

"Have you gone to visit her?"

"Not since she was admitted, why?"

"Why haven't you?"

"What's the point? She's asleep anyway, it's not like she'll know, besides I have work to do and time is money,"

"It's just, you've been so distant for years, and it's like we don't even know you anymore,"

"Santana, where are you going with this?"

"Q, you have got to stop pushing people away, we're here for you, we care," Santana said to her.

"S, you know I care for you and I know you care for me, I've just been busy," Quinn answered.

"Q, you weren't even there for Brittany's Award, you knew she was going to win, there was no way she was going to lose,"

"Oh god S, I'm so sorry, I forgot, I, I must have lost track of that,"

"Q, it was a big event, she was so excited, and she was upset that you didn't show,"

"I'm sorry, it's just, I have a hard time going to anything to do with Dancing, Broadway, Television, all that, I just can't stand to look at that stuff anymore now that Rachel's gone,"

"Q, it has been five years since the accident,"

"S, dont',"

"Q, you have to learn to let go,"

"I CAN'T, and I won't, Rachel was everything in my life, everything,"

Santana stepped back a bit, metaphorically, wanting to tread carefully, but wanting to be there to slap some sense into her best friend.

"Look, Q, you need to take a step of faith and just watch the news or something, go see a movie, live again, like really live," Santana started.

"No, no movies, and I'm just fine," Quinn snapped back.

"Q, I, there is something you should see on that Star Network, News, whatever,"

"Why?"

"Q, you should watch the news feeds of the rich and famous actors,"

"Why? So I can see what Rachel is missing,"

"No, it's just, look, I care okay, and there's something you should know, something Brittany discovered recently,"

"What?"

"Q, I just, there is this actress, and Q, please, look her up,"

"Fine, name?"

"Lucy Alice Berry,"

"Why is she important?"

"Q, she is an overnight sensation who's going to make it big, I know it, I just heard about her, and Q, it's Berry,"

"Well, her last name is Berry, so duh,"

"No, Q, it's Berry, it's Rachel,"

Quinn glared at Santana, "How dare you?"

"Q, I'm not lying,"

"NO, you don't get to come here and tell me that the woman I love is some actress on the stage when you know she died years ago, you don't get to come here and tell me that I have to move on with my life, I'm fine,"

"Q, you're not, you've been lost for a long time, and you need to get a grip, before you lose everything,"

"I already lost everything,"

"Q, you need to let go,"

"And why should I? Holding on is the only part of her I have left, I'm not letting that go, how dare you come into my life and try assume you know what's best for me, how dare you assume you know what's going on, I'm fine, you don't need to tell me how to live my life,"

"You're not even going to see your own Mother, Q, that's pretty distance,"

"Screw you Santana,"

"Q, wait,"

"No, I'm going back to work, nice to see you, don't you dare speak to me again, stay the hell away from me,"

Santana sighed in pain as tears fell down her face.

Tess, who was there in her angelic form, watched in sadness as Santana cried watching her best friend wheel away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Firstly, thank you to **shaky22** for reviewing, your review made me realise and consider that some who read story this may not realise that Santana actually didn't just waltz back into Quinn's life out of the blue.  
So I figured I better clear it up, and I apologise for just assuming.

Like most episodes in the Touched by an Angel world, all characters who interact are assumed to already know each other unless stated otherwise (like the Angels coming in), so Santana was there because she was worried about Quinn; and Quinn not showing up to see Brittany is actually one of many things she has done for the last five years in her attempt to just live and work and shut everyone out.  
Hope that clears it up a bit more for you all.

Thank you to those who have reviewed. And well done to those who caught on that something is going on with regards to Rachel's death.

Hope you enjoy Chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, Quinn was furiously typing and editing as Tess entered the office floor, before Quinn was seen yelling at Amanda, the young girl who idolised her.

"Amanda, you're a good writer, okay, but you have to stop with this fluff piece of nonsense, we publish news and the world is not a happy place," Quinn was heard saying sharply.

"But I researched and worked really hard on that piece," Amanda started.

"I don't care, I told you I don't want any more fluff pieces, do as I ask or I will fire you,"

Amanda could be seen tearing up a bit as her efforts were torn apart by the angry blonde.

As she exited Quinn's office, Tess stopped her.

"She's just hurting baby, I think your piece was delightful," Tess said in encouragement.

"I wish she'd see that, I really did work hard on this," Amanda said, "It's not just another fluff piece, I'm going to get some photos done for the article because I wanted to show her this article was going to show that there was light in a dark place,"

With that, Amanda left the office.

* * *

At about lunch, a knock was heard on Quinn's door.

"Come in," the blonde said.

"Hi Quinn," a voice said as Quinn looked up.

"Brittany? Hey,"

"Don't,"

"What is it B? If it's because I missed your ceremony, I am sorry about that,"

"It's not about that,"

"So, what's wrong?"

"You really hurt Santana yesterday Quinn, all she wanted to do was help, she wanted you to see that there is life beyond your bitterness,"

"B,"

"No, let me finish, I miss you Q, Sanny misses you, and the fact that you told her more or less the same thing her Abuela told her, really, really hurt her,"

"B, she told me Rachel was alive, you know she's dead, everyone knows she's gone,"

"But she's not,"

"I don't believe you, if Rachel was alive she'd try to find me,"

"Quinn, I think your Mom and her Dads lied to us, remember how quickly her parents moved away from Lima the moment you woke up from your accident?"

"Yeah, it was because Rachel was cremated and her ashes were spread in New York City, her family is there, I think the hurt was too much for them to remain in Lima,"

"No Quinn, she's very much alive,"

"Oh for god's sake, she's not, and I wish you guys would stop trying to make me believe otherwise, Rachel's gone, that's it,"

"What if Rachel was lied to as well, what if she thinks you're gone and that's why she hasn't tried to find you?"

"Her Dads wouldn't do that to her,"

"But what if they did?"

"Again, I doubt it,"

"Quinn,"

"What?"

"I, can you do me a favour though, and this time make it stick,"

Quinn sighed at that, "Sure, what?"

"There's a small reunion for us Gleeks in a couple of weeks at McKinley, please say you'll travel down and come," Brittany said.

"I'll think about it,"

"And Quinn,"

"Yes?"

"I just, I miss my best friend, I really miss you, you're always working, you never see us anymore, not even for a few minutes like we used to,"

"When my Mom made me move here to Cleveland I had a life to get to, a job to secure, I'm sorry if my ambition was in your way,"

"I just miss you Quinn, we all miss you, that's the truth,"

"I know B, I'm sorry,"

Brittany looked at her for a moment, "I have to go Q, just please, don't keep shutting everyone out,"

* * *

Quinn rubbed her eyes as the day wore on; everyone else had gone home for the day except for Tess and her.

Amanda still wasn't back from whatever it was she was supposed to be writing about.

Quinn knew she shouldn't be so harsh, but the kid needed to learn that life wasn't all roses.

A phone call interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" a woman asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"Damn you,"

"Excuse me?"

"I said damn you, because of you, our daughter is in hospital,"

"What?"

"Amanda, the girl who's interning with you, she said that you told her to get some other story to write about, so she drove elsewhere and was hit, why couldn't you just accept the piece she wrote?"

"Hit by what?"

"A drive by, oh god, our daughter is in surgery and it's all your fault, we'd sue you if Amanda didn't beg us not to,"

And with that the phone slammed.

Quinn was stunned, "Why the hell would Amanda go to a place that was well known for drive by's?" Quinn asked out loud.

"Because you told her to get a more realistic piece, so the centre that she wrote for in the lower end of town was where she was going to go to for pictures and interviews, she wanted to prove to you that it wasn't just a fluff piece," Tess said.

"Oh no,"

"Did you read the article properly?"

"No, I just assumed because it had such a happy title,"

"Quinn, you should learn to not assume things,"

"Damn it, I can't believe this is happening,"

"It is what it is,"

"See, I told Amanda that the world was harsh,"

"Amanda was hurt because you made her want to please you so much she went to place that would be a risk to her life,"

"I can't be at fault for all of this,"

"No, but you played your part,"

"See, if God was real, why would He allow this to happen to her? Huh?"

"Sometimes bad things happen due to human actions, it hardly has anything to do with God and yet people blame Him anyway,"

"Tess, if this is going to turn into one of those preach moments you can forget it, I don't need to hear it, I have to go see the kid, at least offer my apologies,"

"No, not yet, for now you're going to wait, and you're going to listen to me," Tess said as she glowed with a heavenly light making Quinn gasp in shock as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **The dialogue you read in this chapter is actually what was said in the Touched by an Angel episode called 'The Violin Lesson' from Season 3 Episode 14 (that's currently up on Youtube) - I was surprised when I watched it because I know the creators of the show are Christians themselves and it brought me close to tears.

The only difference between what is said here and in the episode is that the character in the episode has Aids (you find out early on in the episode) and says to Tess that he thought having aids was a punishment to which Tess replies it's a disease and it will take his life but he shouldn't let it take his soul.  
It was a wonderful episode.

There is a very small flashback in this chapter.  
Again, like I said in the first chapter, do not slam the work if the theology does not suit yours.

Enjoy Chapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"No, no, this is not possible," Quinn said as she looked around for an explanation as to why Tess was now glowing and had on white clothing, "I must be dreaming, or hit my head and now have a concussion,"

"You're not dreaming, nor hit your head and have a concussion, this is very real," Tess said to her softly, "I am an Angel of the Most High,"

Quinn wanted to wheel out of the room, she wanted to speak more, but there was a power and presence that she hadn't felt before that stopped her from moving.

"And you have been hurting for a long time Baby, and it shows," Tess said.

Quinn didn't say anything, she just looked.

"And in your pain, in your hurt, you are pushing everyone you cared about away, doing this will only cause you more pain and suffering that you do not need to go through," Tess finished.

"Yeah, well, pain is all I know, I've learnt to deal," Quinn answered absent-mindedly.

"No, you haven't, you are still so caught up in the past that you never truly learnt how to live,"

"Tess, I swear to God, if this turns into another, 'Jesus loves you so compromise who you are so you can enter His Kingdom' crap, I'll fire you faster than you can blink,"

"No, you are going to stay, and you are finally going to listen to people and not fly off a handle,"

Quinn just pursed her lips together as she looked away.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you come from a proud family, a strong family, that has been broken up by pride, by lies, by a misguided attempt at faith, but through it all, God never gave up on you or your family,"

"It feels like He did,"

"I know it does, and it hurts more than anything,"

"So why? Why did God make us go through all of this? Is He angry at me? At us?"

"No, He never was"

"So why all this? Does He want me to change who I am? Is that how life can be better?"

"God doesn't ask you to change who you are, He asks you to change your heart,"

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is, is that you are still you, its' just your priorities and how you act that is different,"

"What? So, He wants me to act straight?"

"Not that, God wants you to love Him, first and foremost, and put Him ahead of everything in your life, He wants you to realise that you don't have to face this world all alone, and that He has put people in your life to help you, all you gotta do is swallow that pride of yours and take it, He wants you to realise that you are exactly how you are meant to be and that He loves you because that is how you were created to be,"

"Why? Fabray's are meant to be strong, Fabray's don't need help from anyone else,"

"Yes they do, you are human just like everyone else, and you need help in times of struggle, you need to reach for the loving Heavenly Father who will never leave you as opposed to focussing back on the earthly Father that did,"

"I just, God never showed me that He loved me for being born this way,"

"Yes He has, He let you be in a wonderful relationship with a wonderful girl, now didn't He?"

"She died,"

"No, she didn't,"

Quinn ignored that as she looked at her and said, "Yes she did, my Mom and her Fathers told me that she died, saving my life,"

"What do you remember of that night, baby?" Tess asked waiting for Quinn to remember.

Quinn thought for a moment, "We were driving home from a Movie Date,

_"Quinn, that was a wonderful date, thank you," Rachel said with a smile as she grabbed Quinn's hand and clasped their fingers together._

_"Only the best for you," Quinn said as she raised their hands together and kissed Rachel's._

_Her phone went off at that moment._

_"I bet that's my mother wanting to ruin the mood and making sure I get home because you're going to lead me astray," Quinn laughed as she picked up the phone._

_"Quinn, don't text and drive, let me read that," Rachel said as she tried to reach over, "Quinn, give it,"_

_"No," Quinn laughed as Rachel laughed with her._

_The two were laughing so much that they didn't realise the truck coming until it was too late._

_"QUINN," Rachel screamed as she took off her safety belt to cover Quinn's body with hers._

_All Quinn remembered, was hearing the crash._

"I woke up in the hospital after that, and my Mom, and her Dads, they were looking at me, I asked them, Where's Rachel? Where is she? And they told me that she died saving my life, as the Berry men walked away, my Mom told me that my spine was severely compressed, that I wouldn't be able to move my legs anymore, but there was a chance for recovery, but I gave up, I didn't want to care anymore, so, I never bothered trying," Quinn finished.

"You should have continued having faith and hope," Tess said.

"It gets you nowhere, determination, survival, that gets you places,"

"Yes it can, but it can only get you so far, you need to realise that with a loving Father in Heaven, faith, hope and love will get you where you need to be,"

"Yeah well, I'm good at disappointing Father's then aren't I?" Quinn said.

"You did not disappoint God, because you can never surprise God, He never expected you to be anyone than who you truly are, you just didn't expect Him to love you, but He does" Tess said softly, yet sternly, "To Him you are His beautiful child,"

"That's not what I heard," Quinn said as the light shone brighter as Tess moved towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, I am an Angel of the Loving Father, a Father who has loved you from the day you were created, a Father who will always love you no matter what you have done, no matter where you are in life, He is a Father who loves and cares for you, just as you are, just as He created you to be," Tess said with an encouraging smile.

"Like I said, that's not what I heard, I'm going to Hell, that's what I have always been told," Quinn said as tears involuntarily fell from her face.

"What you've heard were words of someone else, words of hate and confusion, but God is not the source of hate and confusion, God is the source and the completer of your faith, and that's what you need right now, faith that God really knows who you are, no, you are not perfect, no one is perfect Quinn, no one, but God's love is perfect and no one can love us better than He does,"

Quinn let out her tears as she said, "I thought that Rachel dying was a punishment, that I was stuck in this chair because of a punishment,"

"No Baby, this is just an outcome of an unfortunate accident, and yes it is going to hurt for you to overcome what you are feeling, the pain, the hurt and the regret, but don't let it take your soul and your heart, just hold on to your faith and call out to God and trust that He will be there for you and will always love you,"

"You really believe that He loves me better than anyone else?"

"No, I do not believe, I know because I have seen it,"

"Even Rachel? Because she loved me a lot, and unconditionally,"

Tess let out a laugh as she pulled Quinn into a hug.

Quinn sniffled as she said, "I hope God knows that I miss her so much,"

"He knows, and He has news for you about Rachel,"

"Is she okay in Heaven?"

"Rachel never made it to Heaven,"

Quinn paused as she pulled away.

"What?" she started but Tess held up a hand.

"Rachel never made it to Heaven because she didn't die that night,"

Quinn looked confused.

"Your friends Santana and Brittany were telling you the truth, it was your parents who lied to you, Rachel is very much alive," Tess said.

"But, why? Why would they lie to me? Why would they...why didn't she come and find me?"

"Because baby, for the past five years, Rachel too, gave up and never let go, but she wanted to prove that she could keep living,"

"But,"

"Rachel too, was told that you had died and from then onwards she has been a shell of who she was,"

"Why would they lie to us?"

"Because they felt that the two of you would pull each other back, your mother was worried that Rachel was going to make you sin, her fathers worried that you were keeping her from Broadway,"

"That's ridiculous,"

"It is, but humanity in their wisdom is really equivalent to God's folly,"

Quinn sighed as she chanced a look at her computer, Tess brought up the picture of Lucy Alice Berry and sure enough, it was Rachel, her Rachel.

"She looks beautiful, but empty," Quinn commented.

"That's because she is, now you need to go to that reunion, and remember to love and trust your loving Father in Heaven," Tess said as she patted Quinn's back.

"I never expected to see an Angel on the side of a Queer," Quinn said as she rubbed her eyes.

Tess laughed joyfully as she said, "Nothing that is made by God is Queer, God loves all His creations,"

"I know, you said, but I was always told that I had to be perfect by my parents,"

"No one is perfect for many reasons, but you don't have to be perfect for God to love you,"

"I realise that now, thank you,"

"You better get ready to pack so you can make it back to that reunion of yours,"

"I probably should go see Amanda first, apologise,"

"You should and read her article, it was very good,"

"You're not going to be here tomorrow are you?"

"No baby, I have to keep working,"

"Thank you Tess," Quinn said as she looked up but realised the Angel was gone; she let out a surprised laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Quinn was sat at her desk reading Amanda's article in the office.

It was actually, really good.

The kid was going places with her journalistic style. Quinn could see it.

She sighed, people were right, she was like those crumbling buildings after an Earthquake, instead of trying to rebuild herself, she decided to hold on to what she could remember and kept away anyone that tried to help. And her life had started crumbling in places even if she wouldn't acknowledge it.

She decided to give Santana a call first.

"Hello," Santana said as she answered the phone.

"Hi S," Quinn started.

"Q?"

"Yeah,"

"I, did you want to talk to Britts?"

"No, I want to talk to you,"

"Oh, I was under the impression you didn't,"

"I'm sorry S, I was angry and hurt,"

"I'm sorry too Q, I know you have a hard time looking at Entertainment and stuff, I just really thought that if you saw that she was alive, you'd believe me and live again,"

"I know,"

"You changed, I can hear it,"

"Long story, listen, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure,"

"Tell B that I'm coming to the Reunion, and I mean it, I'll be there,"

"That's, that's great Q,"

"I have to go S, I need to visit someone at the hospital first.

"Okay, bye, see you there,"

"Bye,"

* * *

Later, Quinn got into her car and drove to the hospital, the first person she went to visit was her Mom, who was still in a medically induced coma. She patted her Mom's hand as she went to find Amanda.

When she did, she had to push past Amanda's mother as she went to see the girl on the bed.

"Hi Amanda," she said.

"Hi Boss, I'm, uh, well, sorry I didn't call in, I was," Amanda started.

"Shot, I know, your Mother said,"

"Oh,"

"I read your article, like really read it, you did a fantastic job, I'll be running in on the front page,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry Amanda, sorry that my bitterness nearly got you killed,"

"You had stuff to deal with, it's okay, well, you know what I mean, it hurt and it sucked, but I get it,"

Quinn just nodded her head, "Don't become like me, okay, I was that frog in a pot and I nearly boiled to death,"

Amanda nodded her head.

"I have to go, but I want to see you in my office soon, okay," Quinn said.

"Okay?" Amanda said.

"You'll see why,"

* * *

A week later, Amanda was free to leave the hospital, so she went to see Quinn as requested.

"Ah, Amanda, good you're here, I have to leave soon for a reunion, so I'm glad you're here," Quinn said as Amanda walked into the office, "Shut the door please,"

Amanda did so.

"Listen, you're great as an Intern, but I'm afraid I have to let you go from that position," Quinn said.

"What? But, I, I love my job, I know I'm an intern but I can work better," Amanda stuttered as Quinn held up her hand to silence her.

"You work very well, it's why I'm offering you a job as my assistant, you will help me edit and you can still go do reports and take photos as well as get a bit of a pay raise, I like your work, I looked over them again with fresh eyes and I realised you have the right talent to go places,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really, now, I'm going to be away for the time being so you're accountable to Mary, the Vice, but when I'm back you're with me, okay,"

"Yes Miss Fabray,"

"Quinn,"

"Okay, thank you Quinn,"

Quinn smiled as she looked at the smile that crossed Amanda's face.

* * *

As she arrived in Lima, Quinn went to stay Puck's place, he was just recently back from his tour of duty with the Air Force as Finn was just back from his tour of duty with the Army too.

The three were at Finn's place.

"You're looking good Q, better, it's been a long time," Puck said.

"Five years isn't that long," Quinn said.

"It is, to me it is,"

"Me too," Finn added.

"How have you guys been?" Quinn asked.

"Good, met a nice girl, thinking of settling down with her," Puck said.

"Oh my god, a girl that actually got the Puckasaurus wanting to settle down, is this the apocalypse?"

"Shut up,"

Finn laughed at that, "I haven't met anyone yet, but I'm hoping,"

Quinn smiled.

"You heard about Rachel didn't you?" Finn said.

"Yeah, just heard, when did you guys find out?" Quinn asked.

"For me, about two months ago, but I was out on tour,"

"Same here, I think Santana said she'd volunteer to tell you," Puck said.

"She did, I didn't believe her, I don't watch Entertainment stuff so I didn't know, I thought she was lying in some attempt to get me to stop whatever the heck it was that I was doing," Quinn said.

"We don't blame ya Q,"

"I hope Rachel's okay, I want to find out how she's been and then I want to find out why her parents and my Mom lied to us, like really know why,"

"I'm sure you will, but before then, want to game? Twenty bucks says I can still kick your butt at C.O.D." Puck said.

"You're on," Quinn said as she picked up her controller.

* * *

When it was time for the small Glee Reunion, Puck was slowly pushing Quinn through the corridors of the school, the two were reminiscing a bit.

They could hear laughter coming from the Choir Room and as they entered they saw that almost everyone was there.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Auditorium," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Go get her Q," Puck said as he patted her back.

Quinn rolled her chair out of the Glee Room as she looked around. She heard a voice coming from the auditorium.

As she entered the place she saw Rachel singing the song 'Keep Holding On' quietly to herself.

"So, you're Lucy Alice Berry now huh?" Quinn said as Rachel stopped and looked at her in shock and surprise.

"Quinn?" Rachel said in an unsure manner.

"Rachel," Quinn said.

"You really are alive, oh my god, Quinn," Rachel said as she ran over and hugged Quinn so tightly as the blonde hugged her back, "I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too," Quinn said as she kissed the side of Rachel's head.

"Where have you been?"

"Cleveland,"

"Quinn, I thought you were gone,"

"Me too,"

"We have to talk about this,"

"And we will, just let me enjoy holding you first,"

At that Rachel smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN -** So this is it, the **final** Chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and thank you to those who have reviewed. It has been great to share this story with you and I hope that you have been blessed.  
(Even if it's quite a short story - Lol).

Blessings and I hope you will enjoy this **last chapter**.

- Dante Andy Anderson

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

While at the reunion, people were happily chatting away with each other and eating.  
Rachel was with Quinn for most of the evening as the two were chatting away, first about life in general, and then about what had happened all those years ago.

"I can't believe that our parents lied to us, they told me you had died saving my life," Quinn said, "I felt devastated and angry at myself for playing with the phone in car and not paying attention because it cost me you, I just didn't want to live after that, but a part of me knew that you would have wanted me to carry on, so I did but I just couldn't be with anyone else, I just, it didn't feel right,"

"I nearly did die that day, but, I was fighting hard so I could stay with you, but when I woke up, Daddy and Dad told me that you died on the way to the hospital, and they wouldn't let me go to your funeral or let me know where you were buried, I tried to find it out, but I couldn't find you, so I gave up, and I, I tried Quinn, I really did,"

"Hey, sshh, it's okay,"

Rachel flung her arms around Quinn again as Quinn pulled her onto her lap.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see," Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's cheek and held her close.

"You're going to think this is crazy, but, did you know that the only reason I'm here is because an Angel visited me and told me that I had to be here, to come back to a place where everything started, even if it was just for a bit," Rachel admitted.

"I can believe it, trust me,"

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too,"

When the reunion was over, Rachel had to return to New York; and Quinn went back to work in Cleveland.

Judy was awake now and back home, so Quinn thought it was time to bring Rachel and Berry's together so that they could all chat.

Rachel had told her Dads that she was going to visit a close friend in Cleveland and they wanted to meet the parents, and Quinn had told Judy that a dear friend of hers wanted to meet her.

Needless to say, the parents nearly had a heart attack when they realised what was about to happen.

"So, take a seat," Quinn said as she everyone sat down, Quinn wheeled in.

Since the reunion, Quinn reinvested in getting muscle back in her legs and gaining movement, she had feeling again (she always had but ignored it) and she felt that this time, she could do it, she was going to walk again.

"We want to talk to you three about why you LIED to us," Rachel said as she sat next to Quinn and took her hand.

At first no one said anything as they wondered what to say and do.

"The truth would be lovely, because Rachel and I have discussed this and have decided that we're going to enter into a relationship again, whether you approve or not, if you approve great, if not, well too bad, because this home is mine and Rachel's home is hers, there is nothing you can do about it anymore," Quinn said in a stern voice.

"Quinn," Rachel said softly.

"Just making it clear,"

Still the parents didn't say anything.

"You know, if you three aren't going to tell us, we can always guess, otherwise, door is that way," Quinn said as she pointed to the front door.

"Quinn!" Rachel said in a harsh whisper.

"They're not talking, so, I'm giving them more options,"

"We did what we did because we thought that you two were holding each other back," Judy finally said.

"How so?" Quinn asked crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"We heard Rachel mention something about forgoing Julliard and you mentioned something about not heading to Yale,"

Quinn blanked at that moment before annoyance crept in.

"Quinn you have to believe us, we really thought you two were bringing the other down, and at the time, I wasn't open or happy about your relationship with Rachel, I'm really sorry," Judy finished.

"And we weren't happy with the relationship either," LeRoy said, "We felt that Rachel was sacrificing too much just to be with you,"

"We lied to Rachel when Judy told us because we didn't want her to give up her future, we thought she was just going to stop her dream of Broadway because she was with you," Hiram said.

Rachel at this stage had her lips pressed into a fine line.

"If any of you had actually talked to us you would have seen WHY we said what we did," Quinn gritted out, "Rachel was giving up on Julliard, yes, but that's because she was accepted into NYADA and they had better options, and I didn't want to go to Yale because I was planning on going to Harvard to study Law, but I guess that's all down the tubes now,"

"What you three did was unacceptable, I can't, I can't believe you'd do this to us, you should have talked to us, you should know us, we'd never give up our dreams, we had discussed this with each other, I was talking to Quinn about how Julliard didn't have the theatre programme I was looking for, but NYADA does, Quinn was saying that she changed her mind about drama at Yale because she wanted to become a Lawyer instead," Rachel said as she suppressed her anger.

"You destroyed our lives, and for what? Selfish endeavours, I closed myself off to everyone because of you three,"

"We're really sorry Quinn," LeRoy said.

"Sorry?" Quinn started, "You're sorry, you three were the reason we both were miserable for the past five years, I couldn't look at anything that had to do with the entertainment world, I felt devastated when I couldn't even find out where you had placed a plaque to remember Rachel,"

"And I was upset that I couldn't even go to Quinn's funeral to say goodbye, you ruined my life," Rachel added.

"We just thought we were doing the best for you, that's all," LeRoy said softly.

"No, you two never liked Quinn because she was THAT Fabray girl who teased me in our early years of High School, whose Dad tortured you when you were in High School, but you two always forgot that Quinn was a product of what her Dad did, when we became friends, we sorted it out, we talked, and since then she has never, EVER, hurt me intentionally, she loved, loves me with all of her heart,"

"And you Mom, you just did what you did because you feared more about what the Church and the Neighbours would say than what would happen to my soul, you're no better than Russel in that respect," Quinn said.

"Quinn," Judy started feeling hurt at being compared to Russel as she had really changed in those years, "I never wanted you to become like him, nor do I want to be like him, but at the time, the three of us really thought it was the best for you two,"

"No, you were doing what was best for you, there is nothing you can say that will make this betrayal go away, I will forgive you three, but in time, for now, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, we talk on my terms,"

"Quinn,"

"It is my decision, you lied to us, and it wasn't even a small lie, it was a devastating lie, how do you think I felt Mom when you told me that Rachel died? Huh? I felt so bad and so hurt because it was my fault the accident took place, I received a call from you and went to answer it, Rachel told me not to and we play fought and I got distracted, the truck hit us, and then I wake up to you telling me that awful lie, I felt responsible, and if it wasn't for the fact that I knew Rachel would have wanted me to go on, I would have found a way to end,"

Judy was silent as her daughter's words sunk in.

"I'm going to agree with Quinn, I'm sorry Dads, but I don't want to talk to you two either, or see you, when we do, it will be on my terms," Rachel said.

"Rachel," LeRoy started.

"No, I was devastated when you told me that Quinn had died, I wanted to die because of that, I didn't want to live because I wanted to share my life with her, that was it,"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?"

Rachel didn't say anything.

"Before we were supposed to leave for College, I asked Rachel to marry me on the intent that we keep in contact and keep our relationship going, and once College was done for me, I was going to find a job in New York City with a law firm as a junior apprentice," Quinn answered, "You three ruined everything we worked so hard to plan for and I won't forgive you as easily as Rachel will,"

The three parents were silent.

"Now, the door is that way, please find your way home or to a hotel, I don't care how, I want to get to know my girlfriend again," Quinn said as the three adults couldn't say anything, so they got up and left.

* * *

_About Three Months later._

Rachel and Quinn were seen in their apartment in New York City, Quinn had quit her job as Head Editor, surprising a lot of people; she had decided that she was going to study Law at New York University, even though Harvard was a thought, it was in a different state, and for now, she wanted to stay with Rachel and be with her.  
She was waiting to start her first semester, and to help pay for rent, (even though Rachel told her it didn't matter anymore), Quinn got a job in a Bookstore, it didn't require her to move so much, so it was ideal and she loved books.  
Rachel at the time was working at a Seventies Style Diner in-between getting small jobs on Broadway.

The girls took their time getting to know each other again, Quinn even brought her dog Jacks along with her as she told Rachel that the Beagle was house trained since he was very young.

Rachel loved him to pieces and liked to spoil him. And the girls figured out a schedule so that they could look after him properly without compromising his well being.

Quinn was starting to walk now, not a lot, but slowly and surely. She defied expert opinion about her legs, and Rachel was happy for it.

As for their parents, well, they were starting to talk again, slowly. Rachel was the first to forgive them, as Quinn had predicted, Quinn eventually forgave them, but that was only yesterday.

Their relationship with their parents were slowly getting there, although Quinn never really trusted them that well again.

The happy couple were dancing around the kitchen as Rachel was cooking dinner and they were laughing with each other as Quinn leant in and pecked Rachel's lips.  
Jacks was barking to the song as he happily joined his family and jumped up and down with them.  
The girls were giggling at him.

They were completely unaware of the three angels who were witnessing their happy moment.

"Do you think they'll ever fully forgive their parents for what they've done?" Andrew asked.

"I think so," Tess said with a small nod, "They are at least getting there, forgiving doesn't mean you forget what was done to you, it means you let go of that hate and that anger towards the person or persons who sinned against you, but their relationship with their parents will take time and it will get better,"

"At least they seem happy with each other,"

"They are, look at them, they have joy and life back in there again,"

"I've seen Quinn around the Church," Monica added.

"You have?" Tess asked.

"Yes, she goes every Sunday and Rachel goes with her, and then she goes to the Synagogue with Rachel every Friday,"

"Well that's lovely of her to do so,"

"Do you think they'll be okay now?" Monica asked.

"Baby, I'm sure they will be," Tess smiled as Andrew smiled next to her, the three looked up as they saw a white dove fly above them and passed the window of the now embracing girls.


End file.
